Adam Angsten
He’s one full of questions about many things, yet cannot find the answers. Many mysteries surround him and the answers always avoid him. With the ability of Propulsion Adam strives to do his best for his mother, for his friends, and for himself. History before RP Born in Tulsa, Oklahoma, Adam is the first and only child of Randall and Irene (the pair decided that it would be best to only have one child). Adam enjoyed a happy childhood, getting everything he wants and receiving quality education until the age of five when his father went to Los Angeles for a “company project.” Irene only told Adam that Randall works for AmberTech, a company which specializes in laser technology. Adam and his mother then went to Cavite, Philippines at the request of Irene's sister, Lorraine, whose husband (a Filipino man) left her and their 2 year old daughter for another woman. Lorraine, who was depressed, needed company and the only sibling she can contact is Irene. Irene and Adam decided to stay there; Irene worked as a cashier in a nearby 7-11 branch while Adam continued his studies. Despite being a good-looking man Adam never became lucky when it comes to girls. He's only courted twice, the first girl, Melanie, became his girlfriend but only for a week, saying that she doesn't really like Adam and she only gave him a chance to be her boyfriend. Heartbroken, Adam sought the company of friends and they introduced him to another girl, Karen. She and Adam became close but as he's about to profess his feelings, Karen was quick to announce that she was pregnant. After another heartbreak Adam never fell in love again. Randall returned at the same year of Adam’s high-school graduation. It was at this time where he spent quality time with his son, one of those activities is taking him to a local gun shop where he was taught how to fire handguns. Randall also accompanied Adam on his college enrollment, taking up Communications as his major. Adam's friends also took up the same major; it was also at college where he made more friends and learned how to play soccer. After graduation Randall again returned to Los Angeles because of “company matters.” Adam went to work first as a host on a local radio station for two years before working as a news anchor on a local TV station after the radio station closed. At the age of 26 Irene packed the family’s bags and told Adam that they will be returning to Oklahoma at Randall’s request. They bid farewell to Lorraine who now has a new, loving husband and a 2 year old son. Discovery Adam worked on a museum in Tulsa as a way to earn money for his sick mother. There he met Nina Positias who showed him that there are many others who have abilities. Crossfire with Almeida While talking to Daniel Dalton and Conall Saint Albans in downtown Manhattan, Adam receives a text message from Steph, his mother’s friend, stating that his mom was held hostage by armed men led by a vengeful Kevin Almeida. The trio run to the rescue and manage to save the hostages. Daniel engages Kevin in a fistfight but the latter escapes after accidentally killing Adam’s mother. Adam catches up on Kevin and, aided by propulsion, tackles Kevin through the glass wall and down to the backyard where they both fell injured. Kevin manages to escape while Adam lay on the ground with a wound on his stomach brought upon by Kevin’s Heat Beam. Capture Adam met Agatha Taylor on a Starbucks café in the city. Agatha managed to gain Adam’s trust through a conversation which led to his capture after Agatha’s partner hit Adam with a taser. They brought him to Primatech Research in New York where they injected an isotope on his neck; now the mark is visible on the back of his neck. A New Life Adam again meets Agatha in a private hospital wherein the two fall madly in love. After the recovery Adam was summoned by Pacy McNeil after the former expressed his desire to join the Company in hopes of finding Kevin (and also he had no other place to stay and his money's drawing thin). He is then accepted and is given a partner, Travis Heather. Adam and Agatha again meet in Texas, a few days before Adam's relocation, and the two made love in a romantic evening. Abilities Adam has the power of Propulsion. The ability allows him to leap over great distances and heights, much more like amplified jumping. The ability may also be used offensively by amplifying the strength of tackle attacks to a great degree. He can also propel backwards. Also the ability has given him immunity to the damages to his leg wrought by falling from great heights. Limits Adam has no control on his propulsion when mid-air; he lands where he has to land. The damage immunity only covers his legs, not his body. His senses are also dulled when propelling, meaning he cannot hear things and his vision is blurred. Personality Adam is a very shy man; he'd rather die than face a multitude of unknown faces in front of a stage. He's very quiet, he'd never talk to anyone he doesn't know unless it's an emergency or if that certain someone talks to him first. His body shudders nervously at interviews or first-days at school or work. But when you get to know him he's a very great friend, though he's never loyal to anyone. Instead he always declares that he's always on the neutral side. Whenever a fight erupts within his circle of friends he doesn't pick a side, instead he listens to both sides then gives suggestions to both parties. He always finds ways to make money, except for crime. He gets the job done, even if it's way past its deadline. He'd take jobs even if they don't pay that much, its just that he earns money and that's what matters to him when he goes to work. He can be 'persuaded' to skip class or miss a work day, provided that he's in the mood to do so and that there's nothing important going on. He always strives to get a good mark; though sometimes he can get easily distracted which stains his grades. He also has an addiction towards sweets, similar to nicotine addiction, most of the times he craves for sweets whether candies, chocolates, or sodas. Quotes "And yeah, I really don't use this ability in front of anyone. I only use it in my room, whenever I play with my pet dog." Adam to Daniel Dalton (Sidelines) "Err, you see, little Princess here's been vomiting black liquid last night, she's got diarrhea and also lost her appetite as well." Adam to KJ Forester (My Little Kitty) "I trusted you Agatha..." Adam to Agatha Taylor (Tagging the Jumper) "I love you..." Adam to Agatha Taylor (The Awakening) Category:Characters